A typical prior art unit of the same general type as claimed herein comprises a connector with a wire harness extending therefrom. The connector is directly assembled with a junction block on which electrical parts such as fuses or relays are mounted. It is also known to have such a unit wherein the junction block is mounted in a main box and the connector is mounted in the junction block.
A cover is attached to the lower end of a side wall of the block or main box which seals the lower end thereof and provides desired waterproofing. Also, a plurality of legs may be provided on the lower portion of the side wall of the junction block or main box which permits the block or box to be spaced apart from the portion of the vehicle body to which it is attached. However, the need to have a cover or a plurality of legs in order to mount the unit properly is a drawback. The structure becomes more complex and installation more difficult. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention, to achieve the desired waterproofing of the unit and spacing from the vehicle body without the need for such expedients.